The end of last chapter
by DeathWar
Summary: Ranma se marchó con un propósito desconocido para Akane, pero cuando este vuelve no todo es como siempre...
1. Default Chapter

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

_**Capitulo 0**_

Akane se encontraba tranquilamente en casa arreglando todo, ordenando un poco y limpiando, es decir, realizaba todas las tareas que ha de hacer una mujer que ya se ha independizado.

Hacia ya un tiempo que quería salir de aquella casa, le dolía dejar a su familia, pero aun era mas duro para ella el tener que estar entre las mismas paredes que anteriormente también estaba Ranma.

Ranma... hacia ya bastante tiempo que no sabía nada sobre el. Un día cuando Akane se levantó vio que no había ninguna pertenencia suya, decidió esperarle, pero nunca apareció y ese fue el motivo que la llevó a mudarse de casa, demasiados recuerdos tenía dentro del hogar familiar

Aquí se encuentra ahora, en una casa en la que ya hace unos 5 años que vive y que parece ser que alguien también la acompaña, aunque en estos momentos quien la viera supondría que vive sola.

En la calle, no muy lejos del nuevo hogar de Akane, observamos a un hombre de aspecto serio, pero seguro de si mismo que se acerca a una cabina telefónica. Coge el auricular, rebusca en su pantalón por unas monedas, pero cuando las tiene en la mano, se detiene. En este momento toda la seguridad se ha esfumado, solo podemos ver que mantiene la vista perdida entre las teclas del teléfono y en medio de un suspiro dice el nombre de una mujer... Akane...

Akane seguía con sus tareas hasta que algo la molesto, esto fue el sonido de un teléfono. Se dirigió hacia el teléfono y allí a toda prisa descolgó...

_- Hola??...._

En ese instante Akane escuchó una respiración entrecortada, pero seguidamente escuchó una voz bastante ronca de un hombre, del cual no sabía la identidad pero que parecía bastante decidido de lo que se disponía a hacer.

_- Bueno... Que tal estas??..._

_- Emmm... Quien es??..._

_- Quien crees que soy??..._

_- Ei! para! Quien es??..._

_- Sabes muy bien quien soy... _– El hombre dejo pasar unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que se decidió a aclararle algo más a Akane. – _Casi has huido de mi, no? Al menos eso parece..._

Akane no supo que decir en ese momento, que quedo en silencio durante unos segundos y cuando una idea muy clara le llego a la mente...

_- Oh dios!!... no puede ser... Tu no puedes ser...!!_

En estos momentos a Akane le dio un vuelco el corazón, parecía que no iba a vivir más, al menos hasta que ese "desconocido" que se mantenía al otro lado del auricular no le diese la respuesta que ella tanto esperaba.

- _jajajaja..._ - Parecía que él quería divertirse con ella, o hacerla sentir mal, ya que se rió de una forma un tanto descarada, pero decidió decirle la verdad, y confirmar las ideas de la mujer.- _Oui oui mon amoure..._ - Dijo en el mismo tono de antes, pero callo un segundo y continuó con un tono mucho más dulce... - _c'est moi..._

El hombre espero unos segundos en el auricular, como si quiera decirle algo más a esa mujer, pero no lo hizo, solo esperó. Akane intento decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras y tenia la mente muy liada como para decir algo coherente.

- ...

- ...

Nadie dijo nada, y en ese momento Akane se decidió ya que en su mente solo había una palabra que debía decir...

_- R... Ra..._ - En ese mismo momento Akane notó que acaban de colgar el teléfono, así que ese supuesto "desconocido" no escuchó su último intento de hablar.

Akane colgó el teléfono lentamente, como si no quisiera alejarse de esa persona, hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de el que ahora quería tenerlo cerca, pero eso parecía que no iba a ser posible. Akane había rehecho ya su vida sin el, sin Ranma.

El hombre que había llamado a Akane aun estaba en la cabina telefónica, con una mano puesta sobre el auricular ahora colgado, pero parecía ser que no tenia intención de soltar, pues este le había permitido escuchar la voz de su amada, es decir, de Akane. Este se veía bastante afligido por la situación, había pasando mucho tiempo desde que decidió marchar de casa sin dar ningún motivo a nadie, sobretodo, sin darle un motivo a ella. Pero verdaderamente, ¿cual fue el motivo? El no lo tenía nada claro, sabia que la amaba, pero el creía, mas bien tenia por supuesto, que ella no le quería, es mas que le odiaba. Creo que ese fue el motivo principal de su partida de casa sin decir nada a nadie, sin tan siquiera dar señales de vida durante todos estos años. En todo ese tiempo aprovechó para aclarar que haría con su vida a partir de entonces, pero parece ser que su vida no era vida cuando ella no estaba a su lado. Lo único bueno que consiguió en todo ese tiempo fue librarse de la maldición y aunque no fuera ya el maldito que se convierte en chica no era nada feliz, le faltaba algo, le falta ella.

Y ahora ha vuelto para poder estar por siempre jamás con ella aunque se ha enterado de que Akane ya no esta sola, alguien le hace compañía en las noches. Pero eso no es excusa como para abandonar su razón de vivir, ha de luchar por ella, y eso piensa hacer.

Akane seguía al lado del teléfono no pensaba en nada más que en Ranma, se la veía muy afectada después de la llamada. Cuando por fin soltó el auricular movió su mano derecha hacia su pecho, ahí notaba que algo le estaba avisando, sabia que algo quedaba aun en él que le recordaba cuanto amó a Ranma.

- ¿Por qué...?- se decía mientras agarraba su ropa sobre el pecho fuertemente. - ¡!¿¿Por qué ahora??!!

Akane cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras seguía con la mano sujetando la ropa sobre su pecho.

Por otra banda, Ranma ya se había echo a la idea de que ella sabía que el estaba en la ciudad y también sobre el traslado de casa y, evidentemente, que ella no estaba sola, pero de lo que no estaba seguro es si ella pensaría que él volvería a por ella, aunque de esto Ranma estaba seguro. Todos esos años no van a ser en vano, ha de recuperar a Akane cueste lo que cueste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic está inspirado en una cancion de Sonata Arctica que da titulo al mismo, "The end of this chapter" no se le puede denominar del todo songfic xq no sigo al pie de la letra la propia cancion, pero si, es una mezcla de fanfiction con Songfic... Wenu, espero que disfrutéis de el!!! 0

Para algún comentario mandadme un mail!! ONEGAIIIIIII! -


	2. The end of this chapter 01

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Capitulo 1**

Ranma estaba decidido que tenía que recuperar a Akane, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, y si fuera el caso, iría aun más allá. Todo sea por ella.

Cuando estaba de camino a su residencia temporal empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día, ese fatídico día que decidió salir de casa de la familia Tendo.

---- flash back ----

_Todo parecía un día normal en la familia, todos actuaban con normalidad. Era un domingo así que ni Ranma ni Akane tenían que ir a escuela. Akane se encontraba en su habitación, y Ranma estaba en el dojo, pero contradictoriamente a otras veces, el no estaba entrenando, se encontraba sentado en el centro de la sala con la mirada perdida hacia una pared._

_Ranma hacia unos dias que tenia una actitud un tanto distinta con para Akane, él sabia que debía tomar una decisión y eso era lo k estaba haciendo ahora intentando aclarar su mente pero le era muy difícil sabiendo k ella estaba a unos metros de el, en el piso de arriba. En esos momentos Ranma tenía una conversación interior consigo mismo._

_-Parece increíble... yo aquí con la cabeza hecha un lío y ella ni se da cuenta de lo que me pasa. Ojala fuera tan fácil, simplemente entrar en su habitación y decirle: "Akane! Te quiero!" pero no... yo no puedo decirle eso. ¿Que pasaría si se lo digo y ella no me corresponde? (que creo que seria lo más normal) eso creo que no lo soportaría..._

_Mientras tanto Akane se encontrada sentada en su escritorio con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza y con la mirada perdida hacia su ventana. Parece ser que Ranma andaba un tanto equivocado con sus pensamientos ya que Akane sabía que algo raro le ocurría a su prometido, nunca lo había visto tan serio, pero sabía el carácter que este tenía y prefirió no decirle nada para evitar cualquier pelea. El no saber cual era el problema de su prometido le estaba afectando ya a ella, pero pretendía no demostrarlo, por eso actuaba como si todo fuera bien aunque en realidad nada estaba bien, ella lo podía notar..._

_- No hay quien le entienda... -Se decía Akane para sus adentros- siempre es tan distante conmigo, y a la mínima esta a la defensiva. No se si debería hablar con el... pero hay algo seguro, eso es que algo le ocurre. Aprovecharé un momento que sepa que esta solo para hablar con él. Si eso haré! Ahora que pienso... ¿dónde estará ahora? Iré a mirar._

_Akane se levantó decidida a buscar a Ranma y, si era posible, poder hablar con él sobre el motivo de su preocupación. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, allí únicamente vio a Kasumi preparando la comida, seguidamente fue al salón y vio a un panda y a su padre jugando como siempre y haciendo alguna trampa que otra... cruzo el salón y miro en el patio alrededor del estanque, pero ahí tampoco estaba Ranma. Definitivamente, debía estar en el dojo, y si no fuera así habría salido de casa. Akane deseaba que Ranma se encontrara en el dojo, quería aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Ella se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta del dojo, esta estaba abierta y lentamente se apoyo en el marco de la puerta para ver si él estaba allí y, efectivamente, se encontró con un Ranma que realmente se veía mal, estaba sentado en el centro de la sala con la cabeza agachada. Akane permaneció unos minutos observándole, no se decidía a entrar._

_Ranma estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Akane. El seguía pensando en sus cosas, en su vida, en como hablar con ella._

_-Es que, no se que debo hacer... si ahora viniese ella aquí, de seguro que se lo diría todo, SI! Se lo he de decir ya, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con nuestro compromiso. Se que todo empezó como un estúpido pacto entre nuestros padres, pero para mi eso cambió, Akane es alguien muy importante para mi. Creo que ella no lo ve así, para ella aun soy ese fenómeno que tiene como prometido por una estúpida promesa de su padre con un amigo..._

_Finalmente Akane se decidió a hablar con él, no podía dejarlo así durante más tiempo. Al primer paso que Akane dio hacia en interior Ranma levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la chica que se le acercaba. Él se quedo un tanto asombrado al verla allí, no se la esperaba venir y a más, no la sintió acercarse y esto era muy raro en Ranma que siempre sentía donde se encontraba ella._

_Cuando ella llego a su lado se quedó de pie observándolo ahí sentado. Él tendiéndola tan cerca no osaba mirarla a la cara, se le notaria enseguida... a más, estaba un tanto triste y prefería no cruzar miradas, así que se quedó mirando el suelo. Tras unos segundos sin cruzar miradas ni palabras fue Akane quien decidió romper el hielo y comenzar una conversación._

_- Ranma? – Dijo ella aun de pie._

_Al ver que no obtenía respuesta esta le dio una suave colleja a su prometido en la cabeza._

_- eeei! me oyes??_

_-aix! Si... - dijo este un poco a desgana y aún sin mirar a la chica._

__

_Akane frunció un poco el ceño y en su cara se comenzó a divisar una pequeña presencia de enfado, pero prefirió no darle importancia y hablar con el como se había propuesto. Después de esto, Akane recuperó su calma habitual y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, estuvo unos segundos así y volvió a hablarle._

__

_-Ranma, mirame- pidió la chica._

_-No... no quiero ver a una chica tan fea..._

__

_Ante este comentario Akane se decidió y cogió el rostro de su prometido y lo giró para que la mirase. Akane puso sus rodillas en el suelo y con ambas manos en el rostro de Ranma prosiguió._

__

_-Me vas a mirar quieras o no!- dijo con un tono un tanto enojado debido al insulto que le acabada de dar Ranma- Y ahora, me vas a decir que es lo que ocurre aquí.- Akane cambio su tono a uno mucho más suave y amable, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y manteniendo la cara del chico prisionera entre sus manos.-Ranma, Se que algo te ocurre y quiero que me lo cuentes, creo que puedes confiar en mi, no...?- Dijo mientras soltaba su cara y desviaba la mirada hacia un lado._

__

_Esto hizo reaccionar a Ranma y fijo su mirada en el rostro de la chica y esta vez pudo observar la preocupación que esta tenía. Ranma seguía sentado y con un lento movimiento de manos se situó frente a Akane, para poder hablar cara a cara con ella._

__

_-Akane... yo... -esto hizo que la chica volviera a mirarlo a la cara, ella esperaba una continuación, pero esta tardó en llegar._

__

_Mientras la chica esperaba se estaba haciendo un nudo en la base de la falda, no paraba de apretarse la ropa que le caía en las rodillas._

__

_-Lo se – dijo ahora un Ranma un tanto más seguro- Pero hay cosas que quizá nunca debería decir, o al menos hasta tener alguna idea más clara de lo que realmente ocurre._

__

_Akane se quedó mirando a Ranma con una cara un tanto extraña, ya que esta no tenia idea de lo que Ranma quería decir con esas palabras._

__

_-No entiendo que quieres decir Ranma..._

_-No te preocupes, ya lo comprenderás... –Dijo a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de la chica._

__

_Después de esto Ranma se levantó del suelo dejando a Akane ahí sentada un tanto perpleja, Akane en seguida reaccionó._

__

_- Pero Ranma...! –Dijo mientras se giraba a ver como se marchaba el chico._

_-Tranquila,-Paro su caminó y volteó para mirar a la chica- serás la primera, y única, a la que se lo cuente cuando lo vea todo claro.-Ranma dedicó una sonrisa a Akane y prosiguió su camino haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano._

_-Nos vemos luego Akane!_

_-Eh? Ah, si claro...- Dijo Akane aun un tanto confusa._

__

_El día continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, todo parecía normal, pero Ranma aun se veía metido en sus pensamientos. En medio de la cena fue el momento en el que Akane pudo observar claramente que Ranma aun seguía con ese problema rondando en mente. No prestaba atención a lo que comía y su padre le quitaba la comida y Ranma ni se molestaba en reprochárselo._

__

_Poco después Ranma levantó la vista y se levanto de la mesa._

__

_-Gracias por la cena, estaba todo muy bueno. –Dijo a un lado de la mesa, justamente en el lado en que Akane se encontraba.- Ahora me voy a dormir que estoy un tanto cansado..._

_-Pero si apenas has probado nada... –Le comentó Kasumi._

_Ranma como respuesta solo dio un... -Me voy a mi cuarto..._

__

_Akane se quedó muy preocupada y fijó la mirada en el chico hasta que vio que subió las escaleras y ahí lo perdió de vista. Al poco rato Akane se disculpó en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, subió las escaleras y se quedó en medio del pasillo mirando con preocupación la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ranma, se quedó así un rato y observo que Ranma no debía dormir pues tenía la luz encendida. Akane pensó en ir a verle, pero decidió hacerle caso y confiar en él, algún día, como él dijo, ya le explicaría que le ocurre. Akane se fue a su habitación y se dedicó a arreglar las cosas que le harían falta para el día siguiente en la escuela._

__

_Ranma se encontraba en su habitación sentado con una maleta toda preparada a su lado. Era una maleta bastante grande, por sus dimensiones se diría que pretendía irse un buen tiempo del lugar. Ranma tenia la vista clavada en la maleta, pero había un papel en sus manos, era un folio en el que explicaba a Akane el motivo por el que se iba. Abrió el papel y leyó una vez más la nota:_

"_Akane, he de decirte que ahora mismo me he marchado para no se cuanto tiempo. Suena extraño, verdad? Es que en el fondo creo que soy solo un chico raro... por eso mismo creo que lo único que consigo hacer en esta casa es molestar y, principalmente, dañarte a ti. Esto es lo último que quería hacer (algo un tanto contradictorio...)_

__

_He de decirte que eres alguien muy importante para mí. Solo quiero marcharme un tiempo, para así saber que hacer con mi vida... ya que dudo que tu quieras estar a mi lado (yo si que lo estaría, para toda la vida...)_

__

_Solo te pido una cosa, si de verdad significo algo para ti, espera a que vuelva, porque te aseguro que volveré._

__

_Finamente solo dos palabras: Te quiero._

_Adiós Akane._

_RANMA" _

__

_Ranma creía que todo lo dejaba bien claro en la nota así que se aseguró de que todo su equipaje estaba en orden y dejo la nota sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de su ventana. Cargó la maleta a su espalda y se giró a mirar la puerta y dijo casi en un susurro..._

__

_Adiós Akane... _

__

_Después el chico desapareció por la ventana dejándola abierta y corrió por las calles de Nerima sin un rumbo ni destino fijo._

__

_-----Fin flashback-----_

Finalmente Ranma llego a su residencia, era una habitación pequeña y fría, miró la cama y le molestó ver en el mal estado que estaba, pero no tenía otra opción debía pasar allí la noche. No tenía el valor ni las ganas de volver a la casa de la familia Tendo, y menos sabiendo que su razón de ser no estaba allí.

Ranma dejo todo el equipaje en el suelo de su habitación y seguidamente apagó la luz y se sentó en la cama, dirigió sus manos hacia su cara y ahí tapo sus ojos, al cerrarlos solo podia ver a una persona... Akane. En ese momento empezó a hablar sin nadie que le escuchara.

-Porqué Akane...? Porqué??- paro unos minutos y continuó su monologo- Te di mi tiempo... te di toda mi vida... y llegé a darte todo mi amor (creo que tu ni lo notaste...) ellos me decían que era un crimen amar a alguien así... quien lo diría...

Ranma seguía con las manos en la cara, intentando taparse el rostro.

- Akane... te acuerdas? Si, aquella mañana que te dije que tu serías la primera en enterarse... o es que todo aquello fue en vano...??

El hombre se dio por vencido y se recostó en su incomodo lecho a descansar, mañana ya vería que debía hacer.

Akane se encontraba en su casa sentada en la mesa con la cabeza metida entre los brazos, desde que recibió la llamada de Ranma no hizo más en todo el resto del día, solo se quedó ahí sentada sin saber que hacer, ni si quiera en que pensar. En ese momento se escucho el ruido de unas llaves que abrieron la puerta de casa de Akane...

- Akane!! He vuelto!!!- dijo alegremente la voz de un hombre desde la puerta.

-Kimura... -dijo Akane en una voz casi inaudible y solo levantando la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The end of this chapter 02

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Capítulo 2**

Akane no se enteró de que su nuevo compañero había llegado a casa hasta que él no saludó a la chica anunciando su llegada. Ella no quería que Kimura sospechara nada, pero era muy difícil esconder los sentimientos que estaba reflejando Akane en ese momento. Hacia horas que había estado llorando y eso era muy visible.

Kimura cerró la puerta y dejo la chaqueta y el maletín en la entrada de su habitación. Después de esto el chico empezó a hablar de cosas que le habían ocurrido durante su día de trabajo mientras se estaba cambiando de ropa. Akane apenas escuchaba ninguna palabra que el chico decía, estaba muy liada con sus pensamientos, en concreto sobre la llamada de esa tarde.

Al parecer Kimura sospechó que algo le ocurría a su novia, esta no le contestaba a nada y parecía que no tenía intención de entablar una conversación ni nada por el estilo. Se podría decir que Akane actuaba exactamente al revés de cómo ella lo hace siempre, así que era muy fácil saber cuando algo no iba bien.

La muchacha seguía sentada en la mesa, pero en este momento estaba con la mirada perdida, no veía nada aunque tenía los ojos abiertos. Quizá si veía algo... en esos momentos veía a un muchacho de unos 17 años vestido con ropas chinas que le sonreía, pero seguidamente le daba la espalda y se despedía. A Akane se le escapó una lágrima que le recorrió la mejilla y cayó en la madera.

- Es Ranma... - Dijo la chica en un tono medio bajo, pero que debido a que su acompañante estaba cerca de ella y sin hablar percibió claramente.

- Akane, de que me hablas?? – Preguntó preocupado al ver estado de ella.

- Ranma...

- Ah... y que pasa con ese? –dijo con un tono un tanto despectivo.

Akane al notar la manera de hablar de él se giró bruscamente a mirarlo a la cara, en ese momento estaba furiosa, pero no sabía si era por el comportamiento de su actual novio, o por el hecho de que Ranma se encontrara en la ciudad. Después de tantos años sin que le dijera nada, ella estaba realmente preocupada por Ranma, pero debía olvidarlo, costase lo que costase...

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora... - Dijo Akane fríamente

-Akane, sabes que él te abandonó, así que ahora, no cedas... por favor.-Trató de confortarla con dulces palabras.

-Cállate!!!! Se lo que he de hacer!!!!!! Así que déjame en paz...! Verdaderamente Akane estaba enojada, por ese motivo Kimura decidió no insistirle mucho pues sabía que en ocasiones así era mejor dejarla tranquila, ya que se encontraría confusa y preferiría estar sola.

Akane se fue a un cuarto que tenían reservado para los invitados, allí se recostó en la cama boca arriba con la mirada fija en el techo continuaba pensando en la llamada de la tarde y en Ranma.

- No me lo puedo creer... – Pensaba- Después de 7 años y... vuelve ahora.

Aquel día, él no me dijo que le ocurría... pero confié en él y simplemente esperé a que me lo contara...-Akane empezaba a llorar otra vez silenciosamente.- Y todo esto porque? Solo por una estúpida promesa de nuestros padres... pero... para mi no era tan estúpida, aunque creo que a él le molestaba de verdad... por eso...

En otro lugar vemos a Ranma recostado en una cama. No parecía estar muy cómodo pues se movía de un lado para otro, le era imposible dormir, su mente estaba todavía con el mismo pensamiento de antes. Akane. Se situó boca arriba, miró la luz del techo y decidió dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos...

En ese instante aunque estaban separados ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos en concreto uno, ambos pensaban en el compromiso que establecieron sus padres.

- Ese idiota del viejo... creo que por mi parte no se equivocó con Akane como prometida pero... es evidente que Akane no quería nada conmigo... por eso... _La_ _promesa que hicieron ellos dos, la debería cumplir?-_ Se dijeron Ranma y Akane cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Akane finalmente cayó rendida tras ese último pensamiento, pero Ranma continuó sin poder dormir y proseguía con la compañía de su voz interior.

-Akane... creo que lo mejor para ella sería que no nos volviéramos a ver. No puedo recordar, más bien, no debo recordar la promesa que le hice... Ella sería la primera, se que lo dije... pero ahora parece ser que mis miedos se han hecho realidad y finalmente me ha dejado, pese a lo que le dije en esa carta... -Ranma en ese momento se desmoronó, no aguantó más y se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada y dejo escapar unas lagrimas mientras decía...

- Akane... dime que el tiempo que pasamos juntos no morirá... dime que las viejas mentiras aún viven...

Aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana Akane se despertó ya que no había sido una noche muy buena, tantos pensamientos no la habían dejado dormir. Esta decidió vestirse con su ropa deportiva y continuar como todos los días con su entrenamiento matutino, en especial hoy ya que le iría muy bien. Al salir de la habitación vio que Kimura dormía en el sofá que estaba al lado de la habitación en la que Akane había pasado la noche. A la mujer se le dibujó una sonrisa de cariño en el rostro y cogió una manta y lo arropó.

-Lo siento... -Dijo casi susurrándole en el oído al chico.

Ranma había pasado toda la noche apenas sin pegar ojo y aún así se levantó a las cinco de la mañana, se asomó a su ventana y ahí se mantuvo un buen rato respirando el aire fresco que entraba. Se acomodó en el alfeizar la de la ventana apoyando los codos en esta y con sus manos sosteniendo la cara. Observar las calles desde la altura que se encontraba le recordaba a los días que vivió en casa de la familia Tendo, todas las noches y atardeceres que había pasado tumbado en el tejado de esa casa. Desde ahí arriba se podía contemplar muy bien el cielo y también la ciudad. Eso era algo que nunca olvidaría. Muchos recuerdos le venían a la mente y sin querer evitarlo, otra vez, una chica ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Akane... -Susurraba- te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo que he estado fuera... pero... nunca creí que me hicieras esto; me has... no... no va a ser así... Volverás a mi lado... seguro... -dijo con un tono un tanto siniestro pero muy seguro de él mismo.

Después de este último pensamiento Ranma se puso de pie, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró por última vez...

- Seguro que sí, Akane...

En ese justo instante algo que estaba en la calle le llamó la atención e hizo cambiar radicalmente su semblante a uno totalmente sorprendido, pero a la vez con una mezcla de alegría, esperanza y sobretodo, miedo. Deshizo el cruce de brazos y se aferró firmemente al borde de la ventana como si de esa manera pudiera tocar a la persona que en ese instante veía pasar corriendo por delante de su habitación. Un impulso le hizo gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de la chica, pero sabía que no debía precipitarse. Todo saldría mejor si se hacía con sumo cuidado. Así decidió actuar y mantenerse en silencio, para él bastaba poder verla así, al menos ahora. Simplemente susurró al viento el nombre de la chica... Akane... y seguidamente se metió hacia la oscuridad de su habitación.

Akane hacía un rato que estaba corriendo, se sentía bastante bien. Siempre le animaba y le alejaba de sus problemas el simple hecho de correr unos kilómetros por la mañana. Algo en su interior le hizo girarse en una calle poco transitada, notó como si alguien le llamara de una manera muy dulce. Paró su paso y se volteó, detrás suyo no había nadie, pero su vista se fue hacia un edificio, tenía pinta de ser bastante antiguo, y parecía que estaba algo descuidado, se veía sombrío y frío; finalmente su mirada se fijó en una ventana que permanecía abierta, intento mirar más hacia dentro de esta pero la oscuridad que reinaba en esa habitación le obstruía la visibilidad. Seguidamente por un acto que Akane no sabría explicar su mano se fue hacia su pecho izquierdo y se sujetó vigorosamente la ropa que caía en el, para evitar que su corazón latiera más fuerte, mientras que en su cara se reflejó un rostro de dolor. Se mantuvo ahí unos minutos pero al ver que no había ningún movimiento en esa habitación dejó caer su brazo a su costado se giró y decidió continuar su carrera.

- Ranma... -susurró con la mirada fijada en el suelo- Fue un idiota... pero aún y así yo...

La chica continuó corriendo por la calle hasta que su silueta se perdió en el horizonte. En ese momento alguien se asomó cautelosamente por la ventana que anteriormente una mujer custodiaba desde la calle, su mirada era un tanto furiosa, pero en sus ojos se podía observar el sentimiento que aún mantenía por esa mujer.

- Lo haré... - se dijo el hombre para sus adentros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The end of this chapter 03

**The end oflast chapter**

**Capitulo 3**

Ranma volvió a sentarse en la cama, tenía los brazos apoyados en las piernas y con la cabeza caída, mirando hacia el suelo. Se mantuvo así durante un rato hasta que se dio por vencido y se recostó en la cama estirando la espalda pero manteniendo sus pies tocando el frío suelo y sus brazos estirados al costado de su cabeza, seguidamente los cruzó tras su cabeza, para tener una postura un poco más cómoda.

En la habitación todo era silencio, solo se escuchó un leve suspiro, otra vez más ese suspiro dijo suavemente el nombre de una mujer... Akane...

- Es algo muy extraño, yo siempre pensando en ti, y tu...pero no, no olvides que he vuelto a por ti... te dije que volvería... y aquí estoy. Dijo Ranma en medio de un susurro.- Pero... yo... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día... he cruzado cielos oscuros, he viajado sin ninguna luz, me hundí en el pozo de mi mente... demasiado profundo, para nunca ser encontrado.

Y todo esto porque fue?... –Ranma se ladeó en la cama, lanzó otro suspiro al cargado aire de su habitación y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Por ti... –Dijo el chico- solo lo hice para asegurarme de nuestro futuro... Akane...

En otro lugar se podía ver a Akane que aún continuaba su carrera y sin saber como sus pasos le llevaron a aquel lugar que durante tantos años había llamado hogar. Se paró delante del camino que conducía a la entrada y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos. Se vio a ella y a Ranma correr hacia la escuela. A Ranma en el tejado. Aquellas veces que el chico quería entrar al cuarto de Akane por el tejado... Muchas historias recorrieron su mente y dañaron su corazón haciendo surgir unas furtivas lágrimas. Rápidamente cuando noto que tenía la cara húmeda de sus lágrimas se las secó y en su mente surgió un pensamiento...

- Porque te fuiste Ranma?...yo... Encima, no me dijiste nada, confiaba en ti, pero tú nunca depositaste ni una gota de esta en mí... y te espere por mucho tiempo, pero no diste ni señales de vida... Ranma, porque?- Otras lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la joven, sin que esta pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, solo reprendió su carrera una vez más.

Esta vez Akane no podía desviar su pensamiento, todo el camino tenía a Ranma en la cabeza pero sabía que eso no era algo bueno para ella, ni para Kimura... Llevaban solo dos años juntos pero en la ausencia de Ranma él fue el que más la ayudó. Siempre podía disponer de él, y nunca le pedía nada a cambio, simplemente le ofrecía su amistad y su cariño. En esos momentos Akane era lo que más necesitaba. No supo como pero un día se encontró a ella misma besando a Kimura. Akane creía que ese beso, su primer beso, seria con Ranma... Pero él donde estaba? Nadie lo sabía. Su corazón sufría y el único que podía apaciguarlo un poco era Kimura, quizá lo que Akane hizo fue refugiarse en él y como forma de agradecimiento se quedó al lado de Kimura, pero su corazón sabia que nunca podía olvidar a aquel que un día conquistó su ser, pero debía hacer una cosa por el bien de todos...

- No puedo recordar... – se dijo Akane para sus adentros- Ranma, como pudiste ser tan mezquino...? He de intentar no recordar nada que esté relacionado con él... Pero...

Ranma ya no sabía que hacia aún metido en esa sucia habitación. Llevaba muchas horas sin hacer anda, solo matar el tiempo que tenia para acercase a Akane. Con la mirada fija en el techo sus labios eran los únicos que parecían tener vida, pues estos articulaban sin que de su garganta saliese ningún sonido. En ese instante Ranma clavó la mirada en un punto fijo del sucio techo, la mirada de ese momento era una mezcla de confianza y premeditación, tenía ambos ojos medio cerrados con una expresión un tanto perversa. Después de esto Ranma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y de un salto desde el reposar de su cama se puso en pie, se acomodó su ropa y cogió el pomo de la puerta para abandonar esa vacía habitación.

Akane ya había regresado a casa, se encontraba parada delante del portal, así se mantuvo por unos instantes, sabía que no podía parecer preocupada porque si así era el que se preocuparía de mayor manera sería Kimura y ella no quería que esto ocurriese. Dio un gran suspiro, miró hacia el techo unos segundos y seguidamente se secó la última lágrima que recorría su rostro. Se armó de energía y la chica forzó una sonrisa, cogió el pomo de la puerta y se adentro a su hogar.

Kimura fue rápidamente a ver a la chica parecía un tanto preocupado, el chico cogió a Akane de los hombros y la sacudía suavemente pidiendo una excusa.

-Donde estabas Akane? Me tenías preocupado, anoche estabas muy rara y cuando me despierto… me encuentro con que te has ido…

- Tranquilo…- Dijo la chica con ternura y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas- no hay nada por lo que preocuparse… ya ves que aquí estoy

- Pero aún y así.. yo pensé que tu… y… Ranma… - esto ultimo fue pronunciado en apenas un susurro y con la cabeza agachada, para así evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella.

Esto afectó a Akane, se quedó sin nada que decir, pero de seguida reaccionó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, levantó el rostro de Kimura, para así poderle mirar a los ojos y cuando ambos se miraban ella solo negó con la cabeza, no se dijeron nada, ella solo negó y dio un beso en la frente del chico. Después lo soltó y se alejó de él.

- Akane, donde vas?

- Necesito descansar un poco, ya que no he tenido buena noche..

- Comprendo… pero aún y asi, porque no vas a nuestra habitación? – Dijo señalando hacia la habitación de matrimonio

- Pues… la verdad es que quiero estar sola un rato más, a ser posible, lo siento…- dijo la chica con un tono muy calmado y leve, su voz denotaba cansancio, un cansancio no solo físico. Su mente había estado pensando en muchas cosas durante ese día.

Ella se adentro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó su espalda en esta y lentamente se dejó caer hacia el suelo mientras lloraba en silencio y finalmente se quedó sentada cogiéndose las rodillas y la cabeza ocultada en ellas.

En el otro lado de la puerta estaba Kimura, con una mano apoyada sobre la misma y la mirada perdida en el suelo, él realmente estaba preocupado por Akane, no la veía así desde k la conoció, cuando Ranma la abandonó. Y ahora, el motivo volvía a ser la persona que tanto daño le hizo a ella, ese mismo hombre. Ranma.

Pasadas unas horas Akane se levantó del lugar en que se encontraba y se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama. No podía dejar de pensar, todos sus pensamientos la perturbaban. Se sentía cansada, en su mente solo estaba ese hombre.

- Ranma… - susurró con una voz casi imperceptible mientras otra de sus lágrimas caía en su pierna, observó el recorrido que esta hizo hasta que la perdió de vista cuando llego a la rodilla. A su mente volvieron todo de recuerdos de su juventud, recuerdos en los que siempre aparecía Ranma con ella. En medio de un silencioso sollozo ella continuó hablando para sí misma en apenas un leve murmuro. – Ranma… dime que el pasado no morirá… dime… - le era difícil continuar sus palabras, eran muy dolorosos los recuerdos- dime que las viejas mentiras… aún viven… el amor… clamor que se acabó hace tanto tiempo… me mata… me… asusta…

Cerca de la casa de Akane había una cabina telefónica, tras la cual se podía ver a un hombre escondido apoyado en uno de sus laterales ocultando su cuerpo. Se asomó para divisar la casa en la que había la persona que más le había importado durante toda su vida, la persona por la que haría cualquier cosa.

- Pronto Akane… pronto nos volveremos a ver… dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista de la casa.


	5. The end of this chapter 04

**The end of this chapter**

_Capitulo 4_

El cielo ya estaba tomando un color anaranjado y Akane aun estaba encerrada en la habitación. Kimura ya empezaba a preocuparse por ella, llevaba muchas horas ahí encerrada, no sabia nada, que le había ocurrido para volver así ni que rondaría por su mente… pero algo tenia claro, que se encontraría pensando en Ranma. Esto no le gustaba mucho a Kimura, el odiaba a Ranma, no quería verlo en su vida, ya que no sabía cual sería su actitud en cuanto lo tuviese delante, Ranma abandonó a Akane, ella había sufrido mucho y no quería volver a verla sufrir otra vez más y menos por un mismo motivo. Pero esta ocasión no seria así, Kimura estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Akane, se prometió que siempre estaría a su lado para hacerla sonreír.

Kimura se quedo observando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba encerrada Akane. Dudo un poco pero lentamente se fue acercando, tomó el pomo con toda con toda su mano y situó la otra tocando toda la puerta con la palma, se mantuvo así unos segundos y toco a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Akane…

Espero unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo al ver que ella no respondía…

-Akane… ya es casi la hora de la cena, saldrás…? O quieres que prepare yo cualquier cosa?... Akane?

Akane estaba tumbada en la cama con la mirada perdida, pero escucho todo lo que Kimura le decía a través de la puerta. Al escucharle decir lo de la cena recobro la noción del tiempo, no se había percatado hasta ese instante que se había pasado casi todo el día allí encerrada. Seguidamente se incorporo en la cama, se sentó en el borde.

-Si, ahora mismo salgo!

Con esas palabras Akane esperaba que Kimura no le insistiera por un momento. Ella se quedó un rato más sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la pared donde había una estantería repleta de libros y en uno de los estantes había una foto enmarcada de Kimura y ella tomada en las pasadas vacaciones.

-Realmente hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos… -Pensaba Akane- por eso no es justo que ahora este así con Kimura, porque EL haya llegado ahora… cuando a me ha costado tanto rehacer mi vida… y en unos segundos parece que puede perderse todo… No puede ser! – Dijo con determinación y agarrando con ambas manos que tenia a cada lado de sus piernas la ropa de las sabanas fuertemente- He de corresponderle a Kimura como se merece!

Después de esto Akane se levantó y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa semejante a la habitual, pero eso si, con un punto de preocupación, que Kimura no veía o no quería ver. Él prefería no comentar mucho el asunto porque sabia cuanto le afectaba a ella.

Akane fue la primera que inició la conversación entre ellos, ya que se sentía un poco culpable por toda la situación.

-Que quieres cenar hoy?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-eh? – A kimura le sorprendió un poco la manera de actuar de Akane, pero no quiso pensar mucho en ello y simplemente continuó la conversación alegrándose de que ella ya estuviese mejor.

- Pues eso, me has llamado porque tenias hambre no? Y te pregunto que te apetece cenar, no es nada raro, no? – en tono un poco burlesco.

- Pues claro que ya tengo hambre! Son las ocho de la tarde ya otros días a estas horas ya estarías intentando hacer algún plato exquisito sacado de tu recetario francés…- dijo burlándose de ella.

-Ei! Encima que intento hacerte platos nuevos... así me lo agradeces? – la frente de la chica se arrugó por un leve enfado.

-Jajajaja me encanta cuando pones esa cara, me gusta hacerte enfadar! Jajajaj.

-Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia eh! –Mientras decía esto ella le daba golpes con los puños al chico haciéndolo retroceder hasta que llegaron al centro del salón y el topó con la mesa.

En ese mismo instante esta pareja no sabía que estaban siendo observados. Ranma estaba aun situado detrás de la cabina telefónica, y con el movimiento de ellos dos hacia el centro del salón se dejaron ver claramente a Ranma que vigilaba cada movimiento que ocurría en esa casa, pero el salón era el que tenia la ventana mas grande, así que le era mucho mas sencillo el verla. Aunque quizás en ese momento no le hubiese gustado presenciarlo…

- Akane… - con los ojos medio llorosos – Tienes un nuevo amor, y te ves bien… hacen una buena pareja…- mientras decía esto apretó los dientes por la escena que estaba ocurriendo en aquel salón…

Akane seguía dando golpes en el pecho de Kimura mientras este reía por como se veía Akane en ese momento, le recordó a la Akane de un año atrás cuando ya hacía justo un año que vivían juntos, una Akane alegre y siempre con una sonrisa en la boca. Kimura agarró las muñecas de ella para que dejara de golpearle y con un semblante serio la miro a la cara y se fue acercando lentamente a la chica. Ella comprendió, solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ranma contemplaba con ira la escena aun apretando los dientes, no podía soportar ver a Akane besando a otro hombre… y pensando en ese hombre se dijo para sus adentros…

- Nunca te he deseado la muerte, todavía…

Después de presenciar la escena Ranma prefirió dar una vuelta al vecindario no podía soportarlo más y si seguía mirando no sería consciente de sus actos y ocurriría algo nada bueno.

Kimura despertó por la claridad que entraba por la ventana, pero se negaba a despegarse de las sábanas, ni a abrir los ojos completamente, se dio la vuelta y estiró el brazo para encontrarse con Akane, pero no toco nada más que sábanas. Esto lo sorprendió y abrió los ojos, efectivamente, ella no estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta y miró el despertador, eran las 7 de la mañana. En una hora debería irse a su lugar de trabajo, no le apetecía estaba cansado y decidió volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir cinco minutos más.

En ese instante Akane entró a la habitación y se encontró con Kimura aun durmiendo. Se acercó a el y le dijo al oído…

-Hasta cuando piensas dormir hoy?

Kimura solo refunfuñó

-Ya son las siete y cuarto y el desayuno esta en la mesa.- le susurró cariñosamente al oído.

Después de eso, dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y salió de la habitación.

Ranma había pasado la noche en vela, no podía dormir, tampoco lo había intentado. Estaba otra vez situado en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, ocultándose tras una cabina telefónica. Estaba nervioso. Presentía que ya mismo iba a suceder. Solo quería que Akane se encontrara a solas, para así poder hablar, acercase a ella, tocarla, sentirla…

En un instante Ranma tubo que cambiar su posición para mantenerse oculto ya que pudo observar que por la puerta principal salía ese hombre y Akane detrás de él. Parecía que por fin él iba a dejar a Akane a solas.

Akane se despedía de Kimura con una sonrisa en los labios y agitando suavemente la mano deseándole que pasara un buen día, pero en cuanto Kimura aparto la vista Akane cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación y agonía, ya no podía continuar mintiéndose así. Aunque le doliese admitirlo, ella seguía amando a Ranma, no era una herida fácil de curar. Ella prefirió no pensar mucho en ese asunto, así que decidió empezar con las tareas de casa. Pero algo le evitó empezar a ello.

Dentro de la cabina telefónica se encontraba Ranma con el auricular pegado a su oído, mirando hacia el interior de la casa y con el dedo índice de la mano que le quedaba libre dando impacientes toques contra el aparato telefónico, esperando la respuesta por parte de ella…

- Quien es? – Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Ahora puedes tener todo aquello que yo nunca te pude dar…

Akane no sabia que decir, había reconocido la voz, pero no sabia que contestar ante esa afirmación. Él espero unos segundos y al no percibir ninguna señal por parte de Akane prefirió proseguir…

- Mira por la ventana, en la cabina telefónica, "c'est moi"…

Con nerviosismo Akane tapó el auricular del teléfono y con un poco de miedo se acerco a la ventana, y vio perfectamente la cabina telefónica, y pudo ver que había alguien en su interior. No conseguía verlo bien, fijó mejor su visión y vio que se trataba de un hombre que rondaría su misma edad. Tras observarlo por unos minutos algo la dejo muy impactada. Soltó el auricular cayendo este al suelo y se llevó las dos manos a la boca, tapándosela, para evitar un grito de alegría y a la vez miedo. Acababa de ver el rasgo más significativo de Ranma durante su juventud y que aun conservaba, su trenza. Esto provocó que dos lágrimas salieran furtivas de sus ojos, Akane empezó a llorar, no podía parar y sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo a la calle en busca de aquel que tiempo atrás la abandonó…


End file.
